1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates, in general, to screw type bottle caps used to close any container apparatus and, more particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a screw type bottle cap having a predetermined substance retained therein which substance is to be dispensed into the contents of the bottle and the cap adapted to fit on bottles having a plurality of different sizes and/or shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the conception and development of the present general inventive concept, as is generally well known in the prior art, screw type caps are in wide spread use throughout the beverage packaging industry. Such screw type bottle caps are used, for example, on water, pop, sport drinks and juice bottles.
The beverage packaging industry utilizes a plurality of different sized and shaped bottles having different sized and shaped bottle-closure devices or bottle caps that to threadably engage each different sized and shaped bottle. Further, the threaded engagements vary.
None of the present day bottle caps which are presently being used have the ability to easily dispense a predetermined substance into the contents of the bottle for any desired purpose. Applicant is aware of some screw type bottle caps which do possess this capability, however, due to their complexity they are not, to the best of applicant's knowledge being used. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,820,740; 6,962,254; 6,569,329; 6,221,416; 7,005,152; 6,165,523 and 5,932,262.